Alf Blasts Off
This is how Alf blasts off goes in Alf On Mars. episode begins with Ryan looking at the camera Ryan F-Freeman: Welcome to Lightning McQueen's racing headquarters and clubhouse, everyone. Picture Puzzle music plays Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. We better go see who is playing that music. goes over to Penelope the Picture-Puzzle Bot Ryan F-Freeman: Look. It's Penelope the Picture-Puzzle Bot. at her Hi, Penelope. Penelope the Picture-Puzzle Bot: Hello, Prime-Prince. Ryan F-Freeman: Say, Penelope, what's today's Picture Puzzle? Penelope the Picture-Puzzle Bot: up a picture puzzle of the moon Try and guess what this is. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Let us solve it. presses a button and the pieces move Matau T. Monkey: off-screen Picture-Puzzle, picture-puzzle~ Picture this!~ pieces stop moving Ryan F-Freeman: Hmmm. Does this picture look right to you? pause Nope. Let's try again. the button again Matau T. Monkey: off-screen Picture-puzzle, picture puzzle~ Picture that!~ pieces come together form a picture of the moon Ryan F-Freeman: Now is it right? pause Yes. What is this picture? pause That's right. It's the moon. Matau T. Monkey: off-screen You guessed the picture~ brings up another picture of Mars Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. There is another picture. What colour is it? pause Red. Right. This is the planet Mars. Optimus Prime: outside Ryan, come quickly! Sci-Ryan: outside I cannot believe it! Crash Bandicoot: outside Whoa! Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Our friends are calling. Let's go see. and Penelope go outside Alf: off-screen 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa! Alf: 4... 3... 2... and uh... oh, what's the next number again? Sci-Ryan: at Bumblebee One? Thomas: Sci-Ryan, let me tell him. his number one on his boiler Number one, Alf! Sci-Ryan: One comes after two, Alf! Alf: Oh yeah. 1! Mars, here I come! starts the engine and the rocket takes off Bumblebee: Whoa! Sci-Ryan: And we have lift-off! Ryan F-Freeman: By Primus! Alf just blasted off into space! Come on. Let's use the telescope to see where he's going. head inside to do so Evil Ryan: I can't wait! The telescope is so much fun. Meg Griffin: Let's go! reach the telescope spot Ryan F-Freeman: The telescope helps us see things far away. Now if you see Alf, yell "Alf!". zoom in to space and see Alf when rocks split apart Evil Anna: Alf! Ryashi: Nice spotting, Evil Anna. Evil Anna: Thanks, Ryan. Ryashi: That's good. But, my name is Ryashi, the son of Aku and brother of Ashi. Sci-Ryan: Wow. So, which timeline did Ryan see you in? Ryashi: The Aku timeline. Alf crash lands on Mars Alf: Hey! Who put this big red rock in the way! falls into a crater Alf: Oh, no! My spaceship broke! I'd better send for help. Earth Alf: radio Beep! Beep! Help! Beep! Beep! static Ryashi: Sounds like a cry for help. Ryan F-Freeman: That was Alf. Ryan-Ko: Alf? As in a Muppet? Ryan F-Freeman: No, Ryan-Ko. Alf as in the Robot Train. Bertram T. Monkey: By my master. We have to rescue him. Ryan F-Freeman: We can do it. the camera Will you help us rescue Alf? pause That's awesome! Let us get our Autotools from the Auto-safe. Ryashi: Auto-what? Sari Sumdac: Autotools. Special Cybertronian tools that Ratchet created. Auto-safe starts working as the song "Autotools" plays Ryan F-Freeman: Auto-hey, auto-hi, auto-ho~ Evil Ryan: Auto-ready, Auto-set~ Matau and Carmalita: Here we go!~ Ryan F-Freeman: We're the greatest team and we're your fave~ Auto-me, Auto-you, Auto-safe~ Auto-me, Auto-you, Auto-safe~ goes over to it Ryan F-Freeman: Auto, Boto, Auto-safe. starts up Ryan F-Freeman: Auto-tools, Auto-tools, Auto-tools! Mattis T. Monkey: Here are your Autotools. objects come up on screen Ryashi: A screwdriver. Matau T. Monkey: Bouncy shoes. Bertram T. Monkey: A zipper. Meg Griffin: And the mystery Auto-tool. Ryan F-Freeman: That's a surprise Autotool that can help us later. springs to life Ryan F-Freeman: Look! It's Sparx, one of my Minicons. at him Hi, Sparx! springs up to Ryan and stands on his arm Ryan F-Freeman: Sparx is gonna bring us our Autotools when we need them. waves to the camera before transforming into a 2D circle and landing in a component on Ryan's arm Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer